Heart & Soul  A Seth Imprint Story
by PaulsTrueImprint
Summary: Emerald Blair Cullen is Rosalie & Emmetts daughter She was gone the whole time Nessie grew up When she comes back she meets Seth he wants to protect her but what happens when she is harmed in her nightmares she is harmed for real? First FanFic.
1. Getting To Know Emma

HEART AND SOUL

Chapter 1

Emerald

_July 7 2010_

_Dear Diary,_

_I went to Canada with mum and daddy last week. We had a lot of fun. I love celebrating Canada Day with them. It's so much fun. We got home around 3 pm today. I had a long week. But I didn't run. Daddy said that I was too slow. I am not slow. But I guess he wanted to see the fire trucks. So he carried me the whole way there and back (I do not know why he carried me back) I know that he is never carrying me when he runs again. He scared me because we almost ran into a tree 10 times. (Which he doesn't do normally only to scare me) I don't even like being carried. Anyway when we got back we saw Aunt Alice and Uncle Edward playing chess. I don't know why they play because after two moves someone always knocks their king down. I mean Uncle Edward read's Aunt Alice's mind on what moves she will make and Aunt Alice can see them moves Uncle Edward makes. Daddy automatically bet on Uncle Edward winning. (Automatically, big word. I'm proud of myself.) He bet right._

"Emerald! Come down please." Daddy called to me as I pushed my bangs out of the way.

_Daddy's calling me. I have to go before he gets impatient. I'll write as soon as I can._

_Emerald "Emma"_

"Coming Daddy" I said as I closed my diary. _Daddy must be really impatient. How long has he been calling? Oh well._ I started making me way down stairs thinking. _Everyone normally calls me Emma but daddy said Emerald. Am I in trouble?_ I got down stairs to see Uncle Edward shaking his head. Probably to my question I just thought. _Thanks Uncle Edward, if that was my answer._ He smiled in response.

I'm Emma. Well my full name is Emerald. Emerald Blair Hale-Cullen but I really hate it when people call me by my full name. But I don't get mad at Nama. She is the only person who can call me Annabelle. I have loose waist long red ringlets and I normally let them hang down. I have gray eyes with blue and green tints in them. (Aunt Bella says they look like the water at La Push beach on sunny days (waters still gray she says) and I am proud) I have a really round face and 24 freckles over my nose and cheekbones. Yes I count how many I have, keeps me busy when there's nothing to do. I am only 4"7 tall. It's short for my age. I mean tall for my age I mean tall for my age but short for how old I pretend to be in public. There better. I am only 4 years old but am supposed to be 14 in public. (Although I look 10)

I am half-vampire half-human. I am not the only one in my house who is. There's Renesmee and Edward Jacob ( EJ ) who is 2 years younger than me. I have a special gift to. I can find out your biggest fear I also have telepathy. So I am pretty cool.

I walked into the kitchen to find mum, daddy and Nama. I instantly went and gave Nama a hug. I had not seen her since last week. She must have been hunting by the time I got back. Mum and daddy I saw no more than an hour ago. "Hello Nama!" I said. She's my only Nama, Just like Papa's my only papa.

"Hello Emerald, it's so nice to hear your mouth voice. Not that your head voice is nice to, but I guess that I'm too used to it. Anyway How's my older grandbaby?" She used to say her favourite grandbaby then Nessi came. But I don't mind. Those days are still in my head.

"_I'm good, how are you Nama?"_ I said in what everyone calls my "head voice" I'll talk sometimes but I prefer using telepathy. I use it 90% of the time. The other 10% is when I talk. That's the way I like it. But I have to talk to Aunt Bella. Unless she lets her shield out, then I can talk the way I like to her.

"I am good as well. You have changed since I saw you last, even though it was a week ago. Your hairs a little longer and you got a few more freckles." She pointed to the bridge of my nose and my eyes instantly went crossed eyed. Hmm I'll need to count again. I don't want to many freckles 50 is the amount I want. Maybe they will keep popping up until I get 50. "I can see a bit more blue and green in your eyes –not much but a bit- and you seem a bit taller." She added with a soft smile.

"No way, impossible. I thought I stopped growing last month." I was a little upset but to hide it I added innocently "I like being short." I was even shorter then Nessi. I was the shortest in the house. I liked it that way. I don't want to grow! As for my hair the only time I get scissors is when mum does my bangs. I pushed my bangs out of my eyes.

That's when Nama added (to mum) "I think her bangs need to be cut again." My bangs come down to just below my eyebrows. Makes me look even more innocent then I am. But right now they are hanging in my eyes. Every month they need cutting and I don't like it. My actual hair (other than my bangs) grows much slower.

"Awee I don't want my bangs cut. Nama, mum, daddy can we please not cut them?" It was true. I did not want them cut. But I never get my way and here is the scene that plays every time I ask that. The whole family argues me. Lucky me I just started it again because everyone is now in the kitchen. I sighed and pushed my bangs out of the way, while I tried so hard not to recite the lines with them.

"We have to cut your bangs, or else they hang in your eyes and you are always pushing them out of the way." Uncle Jasper said.

"You would look a lot like me if you didn't" Nessi. Lucky Nessi, she doesn't have bangs. I wish I didn't. EJ nodded in agreement with his sister. (They're twins)

"You wouldn't be you if you had no bangs Emma." Uncle Edward said. Of course he just read my mind. I liked this scene in the living room better so I can sit through their trying to talk about how much my life would be better with bangs.

"All of your outfits I get wouldn't be right without bangs. That's why we don't have the same clothes as you." Aunt Alice.

I opened my mouth to say something but Aunt Alice & Uncle Edward said at the same time "It would be better if you had bangs. You have to get them cut." Ok I was really getting annoyed now. Instead of wasting my breath trying to get my comment in I pulled out my pad of paper and started writing. I was working on my poem. I had written three verses down and I have the fourth. I just let my ears take it all in.

"You look to innocent with bangs and I like it." Mum said. I liked these new comments. So I put the pad away. Plus I still didn't know what to put in the last paragraph.

"People won't realize how tough you are until you show them." Daddy, I did not need to hear the sound of the voice but only the words to know that.

"It'll make you look as smart as you look, and you are really smart." Papa said. The two people who say the most convincing comments are always Nama and Papa. But they wait for last to say there comments though.

"You look like you with bangs. I say you should but if not we get used to it like we will have to get used to your mouth voice." Nama said, hugging me. It bothers me to have bangs. But I know that if I am aloud to let them grow I won't be me anymore.

Aunt Alice must have seen it because before I even said it, she pretty much screamed for mum to stop. I am not going to like this. "Wait, Rose I know a new style of bangs for her!" She was almost bouncing with how exited she looked.

"No please. I just want the normal just-under-the-eyebrow-look. Please don't have a new way." I said aloud. _"Please"_ I added with my head voice. I really don't like when I am used as a lab rat for fashion and other things Aunt Alice enjoys.

"I think I agree with Emerald on this," I rolled my eyes at the use of my full name. "I like her normal to." Mum said.

Thank. You. Mum. I was glad she agreed with me in this one thing. I heard someone chuckle and I thought it was Uncle Edward. _Not funny. I don't want anything else. It bothers me to get it cut._ I thought. Hoping he would hear it.

"I agree. This look Alice has in mind is where it would bother me –and maybe everyone else- because Alice has an image pasted in her head." He started shaking his head. "You would look to different with short hair" He said.

My hands instantly flew to hold my head innocently. "NNNNNOOOOO" I said aloud. All mum and daddy did was glare at Aunt Alice. Hey everyone did. They agreed with me. My hair stays long. But my bangs get cut. Today. I didn't like it like that, but they out number me 10-1 all the time. No fair.

Mum was already back with scissors in her hand. I knew exactly where to go so I went to go the dining room. Everyone followed. For some reason they like watching me get my bangs cut. Oh well my bangs will soon be shorter and I will look like me, and very innocent. But they forgot adorable. Do I not look adorable with them cut. I looked at all the people in the room. Uncle Edward was nodding. Good, as long as I'm adorable. Uncle Edward then chuckled.

"Who's thinking funny thoughts Edward?" Daddy asked. Oblivious of what's going on.

"Your daughter. She doesn't care about anything but as long as she looks adorable, and big word Emma. I'm proud." Uncle Edward said.

"What, Oblivious?" I asked._ "I wrote a bigger one in my diary earlier." _I stated in my head talk.

"Oh? What word was that?" Uncle Edward asked.

"_Automatically,_ I like that word." I said. I felt happy, 2 big words in one day. That's a new record.

"Yes it is. Keep it up." Ok so I know I am really smart but I don't like using big word like that. I have a hard time with it. I learned a big word reading yesterday. Uncle Edward tilted his head, curious. _I forget the word though._ Oh well.

I heard someone enter the house. I wanted to turn around a look but Aunt Alice grabbed my head to keep it straight for mum. This takes too long. I soon enough found out who it was though. Nessi called to Jake. "Jakey your here!" She called. I heard Jake, Ness and someone else? Who?

Jake started saying "Yea I'm here." I heard the third pair of footprints again. Who is that. "Why wouldn't I be here? I'm here every day." Jake concluded. Another big word, wow.


	2. Imprinting

Chapter 2

Emerald

Finally mum was done cutting my bangs. I absolutely hate getting my bangs cut, so I ran to my room. Nama said that I got more freckles. I am going to count. But I ran into Jake. "Um, Excuse me. Short person coming, got to get to my room." I stepped to my right and so did Jake. Well his left. So I stepped to the left and so did he. I am getting annoyed. I looked up only to see it wasn't Jake. Well it looked like him but it wasn't. Then I remembered I just got my bangs cut. The first day they are always weird, so I looked down.

I started to walk to the stairs again, but I felt a hand rap completely around my upper arm. "Hey, I need to get to my room." I tried to move forward but couldn't. Stupid human half of me, all of a sudden I was being dragged outside. Well more like carried then dragged, but still. "Hey it's not nice to half-drag-half-carry someone you know. Let me go please." I said. Then we were outside, I was not enjoying this. I wanted to go hide for the night. I would come out tomorrow, when my bangs are not in the first-day-ugliness. Suddenly we were on the grass and (finally) stopped.

"You say it's not nice to 'half-carry-half-drag people.' Well," ok I so do NOT sound like that. "It's also not nice to walk away without introducing yourself." He finally looked down at my questioning gaze.

Something happened. He looked angry, sorry, loving, confused, sorry again and finally friendly. I could tell you what my face looked like in one word. Question mark! Ok, thats two word's. But still. That's it. I did not know what happened. "I'm sorry, I should have not been so rude. Please forgive me." Then he patted my head looking truly sorry.

I looked around. We were nowhere near the house. "Where are we? And stop petting my head, I'm not that young. And who are you? You said it yourself it's rude to not introduce yourself." I was mega confused. Hoping that wherever we are at least Uncle Edward will hear my thoughts.

"Sorry, I'm Seth. To answer your question, we are out of the way so your family won't hear your voice or thoughts." He was still patting my head.

"Alright well I'll ask nicely. Please stop patting my head. I am not that young." And he stopped patting my head, with a look of pain on his face. As if it hurt him to do so. I was so confused.

"From what I heard you are only 4 years old." He said WHAT? How did he know that? Oh I am getting so annoyed. I'll see what's going on.

"Alright. I am that young. What's going on?" I demanded.

"What do you mean?" He asked, confused.

"I mean first you're really rude and nasty to me, then you turn around and you're nice. I don't understand. It pain's you to stop patting my head I want to know what's going on!" I didn't add that it pained me a bit (just a bit) when he stopped patting my head as well. I was harsh so I calmed down a little. "Please." I added in a whisper. I don't know why (maybe because I'm so confused) but I felt water fall from my eyes.

The next thing I knew is that I was in Seth's arms. He was probably trying to calm me. "Shhhh It's ok. I think I know what's going on." He said as he realized what's happening. "I think I've imprinted on you. No I don't think so because I did. I did imprint on you." He said. I noticed once I was in his arms I saw he was afraid of imprinting. But now as he admitted it, his fear changed. His new fear is... hurting me?

It confused me, his fear confused me. I tried to get out of his arms. Tried would be the word of the sentence. Because when I tried he only tightened his grip to the point it hurt. I squeezed my eyes in pain. "Ow" I whispered. His arms instantly loosened, but not enough to let me slip out.

Seth held me so gently yet so protectively as if he would not let anyone or anything hurt me. Sometimes he would (very carefully) squeeze me. He kept me in hold for about 30 minutes. Seeming how the top of my head is only to his shoulders he was holding my upper back. It was starting to get uncomfortable. I squirmed trying to get free but failed.

"Um, I am a little uncomfortable. Please-" But before I could finish what I was saying he stopped hugging me and picked me up. Before I knew it he was walking. He was carrying me. "Where are we going?" I asked.

"I'm bringing you back. It's starting to get cold." Seth said. Well I am certainly not getting carried. Or dragged. Or am I getting half-drag-half-carried. Nuh uh.

"I can walk you know. Please let me walk." I asked. Hoping I don't have to beg.

Seth hesitated then said something that was absolute and final but so very soft and gentle at the same time. "I would like it better if I carried you. It's starting to get dark." He looked down at me and added "Plus you're tired." I did not notice I was yawning until he mentioned it. He smiled. "You know I never really caught your name." He said.

"Emerald." I said in between yawns. "I like Emma though." I was tired. I closed my eyes and the last thing I heard was Seth whispering my name in awe. Then I was out.

I was having a really scary nightmare. All I could see is black All I could feel was excruciating (where did I learn that word?) pain in my shoulder That's all. I don't know why but I was terrified and hurting. I can't explain more because that was all there was.

When I woke up I was in my bedroom. It was about 10 am by the position of the sun. SUN? I got out of bed and went down stairs. I was surprised to see I was in my pajama's. Mum must have come up and noticed I was still in my day clothes and changed me. Yea I know. It sounds wrong but hey, I am only 4 years old. I hurried because I did not want the sun to hide. I loved seeing my family in the sun because they all look pretty. Yea I know. I have bad vocabulary.

I walked into the living room with a big smile and saw everyone. But not sparkling. Awe I was looking forward to see it. The blinds were closed. But why? I looked around for a headcount. Papa, Nama, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward, Nessi, Jake, Seth, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Mum and Daddy. That's all. But why are the blinds closed? I noticed that Seth brightened up As I came in.

I went to scratch my shoulder but stopped when I felt warm liquid on my shoulder. I felt my eyes widen in fear. How long had I been scratching it last night? To scared to talk I looked at mum. She noticed my fear at once and rushed up to me. Daddy rushed up to.

They would normally take about 30 seconds from the distance between us but they were here in less than a second. Daddy took my hair and moved it all out of the way. Mum gasped and Daddy growled quietly. They started talking so fast I did not understand. But I saw.

Aunt Alice, Nama and Uncle Edward were getting Uncle Jasper away. Papa was hurrying to get something. Mum and Daddy were still at my back. Too shocked to move I guess. Jake was bringing Nessi somewhere I guess. Seth looked shocked and furious. Aunt Bella came and knelt down in front of me. She wiped my cheek. I did not notice I was crying. She shushed me softly and I was led somewhere. I don't know where because my eyes closed after Aunt Bella knelt in front of me. Apparently I wasn't fast enough because someone picked me up and started carrying me.

I was laid on my stomach and I felt people around. Calming me down. I then felt a hot hand on my cheek. Seth. Then I heard Papa whisper everyone away. They left probably to get fresh air. But the hand on my cheek never left. Next thing I felt was an intense sting. Right down my shoulder. I tried (unsuccessfully) to hold in the scream

"Let the pain end. Please let it end." I was whispering. My eyes were open now and I saw the scene. I was in Papa's office and I was on some kind of bed. A hospital bed? I tried to sit up but was held down by two sets of hands. A pair of cold hands and a pair 2 degrees below my temperature. Then there was the sting again. I bit down on my Amy to help. I don't know who brought her here but right now I was focused on biting her head to keep the scream away. I can have her head sewn back when I am done.

The stinging had ended and I started feeling pricks. Constant pricks. It wasn't painful It was soothing. I relaxed my teeth and let Amy go. I saw her and was sad. She was going to need stitches like me. "Sorry Amy" I whispered. I looked up and saw Seth.

He looked like he was in pain. Like this is his fault. But it's not. I noticed that my hands were by my face squeezed into little tight balls. I relaxed them. Opening one up, Seth put his hand in mine probably thinking that if I needed to squeeze I would use his hand. But I wouldn't. I only realized then that I couldn't if I wanted to because his hand was holding mine. No not holding, hiding. I could not see my hand. Only my wrist, I let him hold it for his comfort. The pricks stopped and I knew Papa was just finishing the stitches.

Papa and Seth carefully helped me sit up.

"You Ok?" Seth asked at the same time Papa asked "How are you feeling?"

"It hurt. But I don't know what happened. I thought at first it was because I was scratching my shoulder a lot last night but that doesn't need stitches." I looked at Papa. "I'm scared." I could feel my eyes fill again.

Papa hugged me gently and said "I think we all are now." He stood up and put his hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to let everyone know they can come back if they want to." He looked at Seth. "You think you can take care of her?"Seth nodded, and Papa was gone.

Seth waited a second then squeezed my hand ever so lightly. I forgot for a second he was still holding it.

"It wasn't your fault." I said quietly. I looked up at Seth and he looked so very pained. It hurt to see it like that. He looked down at me. His free hand went to caress my face gently. I closed my eyes and leaned my face into his hand. He gently leaned in and pressed his lips to my forehead.

"But I feel entirely guilty. And I am sorry for not helping." He said very softly. I was happy he was here and happy he stayed with me the whole time.

I smiled softly up at him. "Well please don't feel guilty." I put my finger to his lips to stop his protesting.

"Emerald, will you please come down stairs?" Nama asked.

Seth tucked a curl behind my ear and I headed downstairs.


	3. Emma Meet's the Wolves

Chapter 3

Emerald

Well, my family knows about the imprinting. Not too pleased with it, but they know more then me. Mom and Dad had me go away for a month after Nessie and EJ were born. So I don't know how they know but still. Apparently Jake imprinted on Nessie. But it cant be taken back now. That's all I know. Oh and also that it's like a love at first site, but stronger. Yep I pay attention, that's not that hard to do, especially when dad can tend to scare me when he's mad.

Uncle Edward chuckled a bit, first bit of happiness today. Everyone looked at him, like he was mental. All accept Nama and Papa, and me. But he dropped his humor when he noticed the thoughts. Wow what a bad time. I wanted to go for a walk in the forest but Uncle Edward shook his head and I sighed. This was no fair.

I still remembered this morning, not the best morning. It played over and over in my head. Like an unwanted broken record. This morning scared me. I did not like it one bit.

_Flashback_

"_Emerald Blair Cullen! Come down here now!" I heard mom call. She was mad and I did not like it when she was mad. Not a good thing. I barely heard Dad say that I might still be asleep. "She's not. I can hear her sitting up in her bed." Mom said still loud. I slowly went down stairs limping, not that they noticed. I had another nightmare and my leg was hit a lot. Something out there knows they can get me hurt in my dreams, and something out there doesn't like me._

_I got down stairs and saw that my mom was mad. There was Seth here to. What was going to happen? I sat there and they talked more about the imprinting that Seth had only somewhat started to explain, but they can't do it. How would they know more then Seth?_

_I sat there listening and nodding when I could, half paying attention. Thats when I guess someone dismissed Seth, but kept me there. Literally, they thought I would follow and had daddy gently held me in place. I'm not going to leave, I know when my own family wants to talk to me. I sat there annoyed that they thought that I would actually think I would walk out._

_End Flashback_

That's how we got here. No one said a word since Seth left and Daddy still holding me. It was getting annoying, I need to move around. I am starting to get the little bit of cramps right now. I rolled my eyes and took a breath, everyone looking at me telling me to be quiet. Nessi and EJ could move around, but I cant? "I need to move, I am getting stiff." I said, hoping they would let me go for a little walk. "Please?" I said, hopping that my freshly cut bangs would make me look innocent.

I saw everyone looking at each other and rolled my eyes. "I'm not going anywhere, I just need to WALK." I told them and daddy let me go. "Thanks." I said, standing and started limping again. That's when everyone noticed.

"What happened to your leg" I heard papa ask. He must have been the first to notice, because after papa asked, everyone gathered crowding me. _So much for walking._ Great.

"I had the same kind of dream last night and they went after my leg, now it hurts." I said, only realising soon after it was wrong. Everyone was crowding me and I didn't like it.

I heard a knock on the door and managed to escape everyone to answer it when they entered. I looked up seeing Jake, and Seth. I crossed my arms.

"It's not polite to enter someone's home without someone letting you in." I said. I looked down, and decided I would go for a walk no matter who said no. "I am going for my walk, don't follow me if it's about my leg." I said.

As I was walking out I was caught by someone. I automatically knew it was Seth, but he didn't push me inside, but stopped me to see if I would talk to him. Probably about my leg. I looked at him in a way saying that it's nothing and ducked under his arm and walked (limped) my way into the forest. I could hear Seth tagging along.

"It is so nice of you to join me." I said coolly. I stopped and turned around and saw that my words had affected him like a slap in the face. I hadn't ment to but I was angry at my family. I looked down feeling bad now and felt my eyes prickle with tears. How was I so stupid to be so mean right now? A warm pair of arms pulled me into a hug, as Seth gently rubbed my back.

I was crying into his chest, just crying, and he was letting me. He just stood there hugging me, while rubbing my back. Why he was there, I don't know. Even if he imprinted on me I don't know. But I am glad he was.

After a bit I had stopped crying and he just held me there, rubbing my back. Whispering something soothing to me every once in a while, or kiss my head.

After about a bit, I thought that Seth would be bringing me home. But instead he picked me up He kissed my forehead before heading the opposite direction.

"Where are we going?" I asked looking up at him. I waited for an answer. None came. "Where are we going?" I tried again, still no answer.

"It's not nice to ignore people when they ask a question." I said. Then I sighed as I knew that Seth wouldn't answer. I looked down at my hands and noticed that I was playing with something the hem of my shirt. So I continued. It was highly entertaining. What's wrong with that? I'm 4 years old and people would think that my thoughts of playing with my shirt as entertaining being silly. I rolled my eyes.

It had been all of 30 seconds and I heard Seth speak. "You're right. It's rude to ignore a question. I will answer if you answer a question of mine." He said reversing this on me. Smart. I have to admit it.

"Fine. Answer." I replied. Listening intently, then I got distracted by my shirt again. I kept playing with it. It took about a minute to realise that Seth answered my question, and I hadn't paid attention.

"Emerald? Earth to Emerald." Seth said, as I dropped my shirt and looked up at him.

"Yea?" I asked. Then realised that I'd been spaced out, "Sorry, what were you saying?" I asked. Wanting to know where we were going.

"You zone out a lot, or just started recently?" He asked.

"No fair. Answer my question." I said, upset. I gave a really convincing puppy-dog-pout. I also hoped it worked.

Seth sighed, and then said for the second time, "Were going to Sam and Emily's." He said. I smiled in my success. Then I remembered that I had to answer one of his questions. I kept my smile on my face hoping he forgot.

"Now you have to answer one of my questions." Seth said, and instantly my smile fell. "Oh it can't be that bad. I answered one of yours." He said quickly.

I sighed and nodded slightly. "Alright. Go ahead and ask." I said, afraid of what he may ask.

"What's wrong with your leg?" He asked. The question I hate. I didn't want to answer that. But I kept a confident face on when I answered.

"I hit the leg of my bed when I got up. It hurt, so I am now limping." I lied evenly. It sounded so much like the truth. Lucky for me Seth believed it. I was happy.

We continued walking for a bit. That's when I spoke up and said, "C-Can I walk?" I asked. I looked down at my hands. I really did want to walk, but probably won't get to, just because my leg hurts.

"I don't want your leg to hurt." He said, I sighed, to low for him to hear. But I nodded for him to know it was fine with me. I looked up at him as he was walking. But I was soon distracted by my shirt hem again.

We walked in silence for about 15 minutes, until Seth stopped dead in his tracks, and I was confused. But before I had time to ask, he bolted off running, he was running until I saw a small house that looked quite cozy.

"Were here." Was all he said, before placing me down, the sudden force on my legs hurt, and I couldn't keep it from him. He looked so hurt and picked me up again. "Sorry." He whispered in my ear.

I shrugged as he just walked in. A little scared I was shrinking slightly. I didn't want to let anyone know I was scared, but I was. I don't know why. I looked up at Seth for reassurance. He smiled a bit nodding before sitting me on the couch.

I looked around. It was a nice house. I then noticed that there were many more people and I was instantly looking down. Shy. I then noticed Seth sat next to me.

I was feeling a little awkward, Seth was sitting to close, and so I slightly moved over a bit, looking up at him with a smile. I wasn't meaning to hurt anyone, I just wanted to be comfortable. I looked down.

That's when I heard footprints come right up to me. I could hear them well. But I only had my ears of all my senses turned on, wanting to block out the footprints coming closer, and there were about 5 people coming this way. But I tried to focus on the voices. What people were saying.

Noticing my uneasiness I felt a hand trail up my arm. Not anything but reassurance in the hand rubbing my arm.

The footprints stopped, and very slowly I looked up to see who the owners of the footprints were. Wanting to know where I was, but keeping my mouth shut.

I looked up to see about 5 really tall muscled guys. Frozen in fear immediately but not showing it, I kept looking up confused. Thats when I heard Seth begin to speak.

"Emerald, this is Sam, Jared, Brady, Paul and Collin. Guy's this is my imprint Emma." Seth said. He sounded confident, proud. But also he sounded protective; as if anyone were to hurt me he would make the others pay. That part scared me a bit I dare not let anyone know.

Everything happened very fast then. The one named Sam said a polite hello, but the one named Paul must have said he shouldn't have, than Seth started shaking. I couldn't move, because one, my ankle hurt too much and two, gripping my arm tightly. And then everything's black.

I heard just a soft whimper of sadness, before the unconsciousness came and covered me.


End file.
